To End A Day Perfectly
by KicksAndKisses
Summary: Care to find out what happens when a troublesome bluenette forces her happy ending on complete cold-hearted lad? ikarishipping ikarishipping IKARISHIPPING!


**A.N: **Hello there!hahaha you have probably read this fanfic a long time ago, and when I read it I was so horrified at how I terribly wrote it huhuhu, I just and must have to do a MAJOR make over on this one haha so in the end I think this is quite okay now haha  
Read away! :D  
I certainly don't own pokemon.

* * *

**To End a Day Perfectly**

Hi! I'm Hikari, just your typical teenage girl. By typical I meant having days where I would rather just stay at home and watch TV than be here sulking over the streak of bad luck that have happened to me recently.

Today, just like my any other typical day, wasn't my day. I just got an F in my Social Studies; I lost ¼ of today's allowance; and now I'm here, suffering from one of my hated subjects, Music.

I know; being the most unlucky living organism here on Earth just wasn't easy.

If I would have stayed at home none of these could have happened.

I thought to myself over and over again.

Anyway, I hate reading notes; they just don't cooperate well with my brain. I mean how could all these notey things be related to composing songs? These things just don't make any sense to me, considering how they all just look alike.

Ergo, I'm utterly and defenselessly hopeless.

Since Music was the last period for today, I decided to make the best out of it. It's not like it would make a turn to the worst.

Oh how wrong was I.

I never learn.

I decided to ask Haruka for some vital key points, but maybe Shinji could answer.

He was just a few good centimeters in front me anyway.

"What are you touching me for Annoying Girl?" He said, obviously annoyed as always.

"At least you could use my name." I responded meekly.

"Is that the problem here?" He retorted, hinting that he didn't want to drag the conversation long.

"Well not really, I just wanted to know the notes affected in every key note." I flashed a smile, hoping that it would make it a little bit pleasing and conventional for him to be giving a single damn.

He sighed and just rolled his eyes, perfectly telling me in the most obvious way that it was okay for him.

Yes! It worked! I silently celebrated since Shinji RARELY bothers answering any of my questions, let alone chat with me. He said that he found my questions unnecessary, bothersome and stupid.

"Hmpf…If you're in the key of C-" He stopped, taken his look aback by the teacher looking at us.

Oh crap.

"Well, well Mr. Shinji, if you have a question Ms. Hikari isn't the teacher here." The teacher bluntly pointed out.

I quickly stood up, or as quick as what my reflex could have done. "Uhm….actually, it was me who asked Shinji, and uhm, not the other way around, Madam." I said embarrassingly, looking at my shoes with most interest; both hands tied behind me.

"Well Ms. Hikari, if you're trying to cover Sir Shinji here, it isn't working and the both of you will have to see me after school." She answered as she went back to writing more of those notey stuffs back on the board.

"Shoot." With that I sat back and fell silent. My thoughts flooded with what Shinji would do to me after class, he's one of the students with remarkably high grades, and thus being in trouble for helping some senseless and troublesome girl was certainly and definitely a very bad news.

He would probably murder me after class.

The bell rang. All of my classmates were leaving except for me and Shinji of course, who was left for the said 'conference'. I noticed Haruka by the window. "Don't worry it will be fine." She said with a smile as she went away.

"Yeah right it will be." I muttered sarcastically.

At least I'm not alone though; I'm with Shinji, who is probably cursing me right now.

I just can't help but sigh.

Well honestly, I kinda like Shinji a little.

I don't know, maybe because of his lifeless emotions and his cold glare, or maybe opposite just attracts. It's just plain admiration simply.

"You two will stay here, I'll be out but not too long, I'll be back immediately and have our little conference." She said as she walked past the door. I breathed enough guts and walked up to him.

"I'm sorry Shinji, I cause you this much problem." I apologetically bowed and asked for forgiveness.

"You can't blame yourself you know, you have a low IQ." He replied with a smirked. "I was just helping you learn."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said brushing all my emotions of sorry away.

"Exactly as it is." His monotonous voice answered. "Do you want to continue our lesson that was cut off? Or would you probably want me to explain further what I had just said earlier?"

"You mean it's just okay for you if I got you into this?" I asked in awe, I wasn't bothered by his insult as it was becoming a normal thing for me.

I just couldn't get a day without them.

On the other hand though I thought he would have killed me, I never thought he had some sense of unpredictability.

"You really have a low IQ don't you?" He retorted.

"I decided to teach this to myself, so uhm you could just teach me something else." I answered as I took a sit on a chair beside his.

"Like what?" He asked as he redirected his gaze to the board in front.

"Rather than to teach me, let just talk." I replied, keeping up the light atmosphere. "Have you ever had a crush, admired someone or even love someone?" I asked him out of nowhere. In good conscience I just wanted small talk, and by small I meant topics like this out from him.

"This is stupid. I don't want to talk about non-sensible things like these." He stated as he stood up and picked his bag. "I'm leaving."

"But wait! Aren't we gonna wait for the teacher to return?" I immediately stood up as well, regret and panic obviously slowly staining across my face.

"At this kind of time, most probably not, we'll be wasting much energy." He answered nonchalantly.

"Wait, please, I just wanted to talk to you about something." I pleaded, trying hard not to sound desperate as I unconsciously held on to his right hand.

He let out one big irritated sigh. "Well, you can let go of my hand now." He said shaking it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I quickly said in embarrassment as I retracted back my hand.

"Now, what do you want to tell me about Annoying Girl?" He said with his usual cold stare. "This better not be something stupid again." He added, with a deeper shade of annoyance this time.

There was this minute of silence or more likely hours or even an eternity for me between us. I tried so hard to think of something quite intelligent to talk about like topics more or less logical for him.

Climate change? Derivatives? Ugh, I don't know.

"Come on, Annoying Girl what is it? Just spit it out already?" He said, obviously losing his already stretched thin patience.

"I told you already, at least you could use my name." I accidentally alarmed. "I mean uhm, sorry, what I was trying to sa-" I stuttered as I was slowly being ripped apart in between thinking of topics that would interest him and apologizing.

"That's it, now I'm going!" He stomped his foot in an annoyed mannered as he made his way to the door.

"Wait Shinji, I'm sorry." I called out as I followed him. "It's just that words came out of my mouth wrong."

I wanted him to stay longer with me. Deep down I was hoping that this stupid day wouldn't be the same as those stupid days I've been having. I wanted to tell him straightly that out of all the students here in this huge university, only he could break this stupid curse on me, he's the only one I wanted to at least. That maybe, if only he could give himself a chance, he could save me.

But what in the heavens was I thinking? We're talking about Shinji here.

The famous cold-hearted hot guy of the top awardee student body.

Definitely I was just giving myself an obviously false hope.

"You really are stupid aren't you?"

"You can call me any name you like, if it means staying longer with me just this afternoon." I said with heads down as a dry sob threaten my throat. This is it, I've already admitted myself.

I've reached the point of no return.

"What do you exactly mean by that?" He replied monotonously still.

I didn't answer as small teardrops ran through my cheeks.

I guess he really was right. I didn't even understand why I was giving him my final hope considering how he was with me, when I could have just enjoyed Haruka's company after class eating my favorite Double Dutch ice cream.

I really am stupid after all.

I didn't even bother wiping my tears; I didn't have the sufficient will to do so. And most of all, I was afraid that by the moment I sniffed, he would find out that I was really crying and he would find me someone childishly unbearable.

"Annoying Girl?" He asked again as he turned to me. "Are you, by any chance, crying?" He continued. I was able to tell that it wasn't his usual voice; somehow it was painted with a tint of panic and awkwardness.

"I'm so-sorr-sorry." I muttered, trying hard to sound bold, but I know it failed.

Failed so horribly.

"You can go. I'm sorry for keeping you longer and wasting so much of your time." I admitted defeat. I admitted that today was just like any other day for me.

Wasted and embarrassing.

Today was even the worst of them all, having the truth that Shinji witness this lame childish side of mine. This is something truly unsightly.

Please remind me to commit suicide tonight.

To my surprise as I held down down my head, I saw a familiar hand lending me a piece of handkerchief. I slowly looked up to him, asking him what the meaning of the sudden gesture.

Without verbally asking him of course.

"You know what? You're the only girl I see so unreasonably happy and cheerful." He answered as he again redirected his gaze somewhere from me, trying to suppress his embarrassment. "Seeing you like this is new to me."

I slowly took his offer and wiped a bit of my tears that have stained my face.

"I'm sorr-"

He clipped my mouth unexpectedly. "Quit saying sorry Troublesome Girl."

"B-b-but."

Shinji freaking clipped my freaking mouth with his freaking hands!

This was the closest physical contact I ever made with Shinji despite that we have been classmates since middle school. I was literally going crazy and wild on the inside and my heart felt like it wants to brutally break out of my ribs and scream "KYAAAAAAAA!"

He slowly released his hands from my mouth. And for the first time in my life, I never felt so uneasy that I could have died immediately right on the spot.

"Will you be okay now?" He asked as he heaved himself a huge sigh.

"Or maybe you'd want a hug?" He stated, unsure of what he just told me.

What hug?! Is this a freaking dream!? Is this even the real world?!

My thoughts twirled in a swoony atmosphere and my legs started to quiver badly. I wasn't able to respond to his oh so enticing offer as my weakness came over. I would have hit the floor if Shinji wasn't able to catch me perfectly in time.

"Hey! Annoying Girl!" He panicky called out as he bent down, he held me around my waist and his other hand on the back of my head. I wasn't able to make out whatever he was saying as they were very distant for me to hear despite I was just laying within his good strong arms. "Don't do this to me!" He lightly slapped my cheeks a couple of times. "Are you anemic?"

I didn't think I was anemic. But the fact that he's currently holding me now in a way those I only saw in romantic movies, I just couldn't help but feel like one. I even think it's something worse than being anemic. Though I couldn't tell if that was a bad thing or not.

Because I was definitely in pleasure of enjoying it.

Illegally that is.

I know I should have moved my head sideways in disagreement or even just mutter a simple 'no' because I really am not anemic. And making him worried about me on that was something taboo.

But no, the stupid and troublesome Hikari just nodded. I let myself drown in ecstasy as I felt him carry me.

Romantically carry, as I would like to call it.

"Stupid, bothersome, dumb, troublesome, noisy, annoying, klutz. "

I heard him cursing as he carried me all the way wherever he was going, to the clinic perhaps. I could practically hear him catching his breath as well, and a lot of death stares from all his fan girls in the surrounding area which I couldn't care any less.

"Yeah right, call me any names you want, if it means feeling this way." I silently whispered as I slowly let myself fell out of consciousness victoriously.

I didn't care if he would kill me if he'd find out that I wasn't really anemic, I was certain that he would find out eventually. But right now was of no difference, because I felt like I have died already, which I kind of hope a little because dying then would be the best if I laid like this on his arms.

I heard him mutter more curses as the cold late afternoon breeze swept through us.

Finally I was able to close my eyes as I embraced him.

I'm so sorry Shinji but thank you for making this the BEST FREAKING DAY EVER!

* * *

**A.N: **So what did you think?haha I personally like this one better than it was before haha to much bad grammar and the way it was written was so messy. Anyway KicksAndKisses thanks you a lot for reading this fanfic! :)

Review Review Review!


End file.
